


She does it to everyone else so can it really hurt that much?

by Ghostboytriestowrite



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite
Summary: After a quick job that Cian didn't ask that many questions about he finds Kanra and Shizuka waiting for his return. After the two couples decide to eat together as a sort of double date thing Cian gets curious about Kanras phone. He knows how much she adores Shinzuka so maybe her lock screen is a picture of her? It's stupid but Cian is just worried for his friend and wants to confirm Kanra cares just as much about Shinzuka and she cares for Kanra. However her and Shinju are left with a rather...unplesent supeise...
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	She does it to everyone else so can it really hurt that much?

**Author's Note:**

> Yey genderbent fic uwu. So for some clarifictaion on names and shit
> 
> Celty - Cian  
> Shinra - Shinju  
> Shizuo - Shinzuka  
> Izaya - Kanra  
> Kasuka - Iku

Kanra smirked as she looked over at the dulihaun and the doctor who was glued to his side. "Thank you once again transporter." She said with a playful tone as she took out her wallet and began taking out all the bills for his payment soon handing them over. 

'You know it's kinda creepy you decided to show up at my house to pay me' he typed putting his hand on his hip making Kanra laugh. 

"You know since you guys are here we should all hang out for a bit! Ya know like couples do!" Shinju said as she left Cian side to go sit on the couch next to Shinzuka who was finishing up her cigarette. "I mean you guys already invaded my home so hey what the hell right?" She said as the blond just shook her head. "Shut up." 

'Oooo that could be fun! I can make us something to eat or we can get take out or something!' Cian typed showing the others the phone. "A mean from my dearest Cian sounds wonderful~" the burnette said as Shizuka just shook her head. 

"Look no offense to you or anything but i think we should eat out…" 

"Mhm I don't really feel so keen on getting food poisoning." 

"Well you didn't have to say it like that...but yeah…" 

'What?? My cooking isn't that bad right shinju?' He seemed visibly offended and Shinju shook her head. "Your cooking is wonderful love~ their just picky eaters." 

"Oh I have a idea how about Shinzu-chan cooks for us?" Kanra said happily, clasping her hands together. "I'll even put my phones down so all my attention will be on helping you~" she said grabbing the other womens arm and attempting to pull her up to her feat. 

'Oh thats sounds like fun! Just try to be careful with our pans we don't really have that many left…" Cian showed the PDA to Shizuka who just nodded as she finally stood up and put her cigarette out in the nearby ashtray. "Fine fine I'll do it. But I wanna see you put both phones on the coffee table i know you have more than one." She said crossing her arms and glaring at the raven who just put her hands up defensively. 

"Your so mean to me shizu-chan~" she said while taking out both phones and placing them on the coffee table. "Common lets go! I'll be your little helper and everything~" She cheerfully said, grabbing her girlfriend's arm and dragging her to the kitchen as the two began cooking. 

'Why does she need two phones?' He finished typing the message and then held it up to the doctor who just shrugged. 

"I'm not sure...you don't really ever know with Kanra...it's probably shady stuff you shouldn't worry about love." She said shrugging. 

'I just...do you think her lock screen is Shizuka? I know it sounds weird but I hope it is because that's like a normal couple thing right?' 

"Why not just check? It's not like she'll notice she always gets easily distracted when Shizuka is around." The brunette said, picking up the phone. 

'Wait wait you can't do that, it's an invasion of privacy!' Cian than paused for a second. 'Actually you know what screw it! She does it all the time to people so what the hell!' Quickly he grabbed the phone from the other. 

"I might be able to guess her password but i can't guarantee anything." Shinju said leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder who just nodded as he pressed the power button instantly freezing when the screen lit up.

Shocked would probably be the best way to describe his feelings. While the lock screen was a picture of Shizuka it was a rather...inappropriate photo. The blonde was obviously towering over the camera user supposedly Kanra, and completely shirtless. 

'DJDNDN WHYY' the transporter instantly dropped the phone and averted his helmet to avoid looking at the offending object. 

"Woah I always knew hers were bigger than mine but damn….not to mention the camera angle is impressive….yeah this was definitely shot by Kanra and considering the way one of her arms are positioned I'd say-" 

'OH MY GOD STOP' he quickly typed before grabbing the others jacket. 

"Okay okay! Calm down it was funny though!" She said laughing as Cian shook his head. 

'Why is her lock screen even that???' 

"Huh...I'm not sure. Hey Kanra why is your lockscreen a nude picture of Shizuka?" The brunette asked Cian to freak out even more and began shaking the other. 

"...what." The blonde said in a very aggravated tone as the raven just shrugged her arms. 

"Why are you going through my phone?" 

"Because you do it to others. Now answer the question. I'm really curious."

"You've obviously don't understood the power of shizu-chan's reputation. Shes quite scary even when shes fucking the daylights out of you. So whoever would try to go through my phone would be scared shitless considering she's my girlfriend and how strong you gotta be to take even just her fingers." the red eyed women said casually as if it was something very obvious. "And you know since we're switching places how about I bug you for more than half a decade about dissecting your brain?" She said crossing her arms. 

"Fine fine fair enough I'm sorry." Shinku said laughing as Cian shook his head. 

"Great! Im glad thats all solved-" 

"Oh no you fucking don't flea!" Shizuka said instantly lifting the other up by her shirt, her eye twitching and leaving the vegetables and knife alone to focus on the raven. "Why not just use a regular picture of me or something! Or just one of us together. I know you have a ton of those!" 

"I don't expect you to understand Shizu-chan." 

"That doesn't excuse it you lil shit!" 

"Look basically someone is less likely to want to continue their breaking in of my phone if they see the strongest person in Ikebukuro topless as my lockscreen. At the very least you'll scare them off and if they have a brain cell they'll probably not want to mess with the women who get fucked by her." Kanea explained and Shizuka just tsked and dropped her. 

"Im gonna fucking kill you!"

"Now Shizu-chan we shouldn't fight we don't wanna break another tv do we?" 

"I dont know why you need to use me as protection but i hope someone does get into your fucking phone." She says picking up the knife and continuing to cut the food. 

"Awww common are you really mad at me?~" the shorter woman whined as she moved to hug the blonde from behind.

"Okay I'm curious if it's killing me. Are you seriously a D cup? Like it's hard to tell with your vest and shirt and during high school you always wore a shirt underneath." Shinju asked Cian to smack her arm. "Hey hey common i'm just curious!" She said laughing as Shizuka harshly cut the next piece slicing through the cutting board. "Whoops…"

_________________________

"Man that was delicious!" Shinju said as she finished up the last of her food. "I swear I'm so glad your dad taught you to cook because holy shit you're so good at it!" The brunette rambled.

"And you two are shit at it. I know the only reason why you got As in home uace is because the flea blackmailed the teacher." 

"Well maybe he should have worn a disguise when he wanted to visit the red light district. It really wasn't that hard." Kanra said, smiling fondly at the memory. 

'I'm sure it tastes good! I know i can't really eat it but it smells really good!' 

"Oh we should all go out next time! I'm thinking that new bakery that opened up! It's outside so Cian can keep his helmet on...although I would prefer if we could go somewhere and he didn't have to wear it…" Shinju said as Cian started to excitedly type. 

'Oh yes! We could also go to the amusement park!! Well as long as you promise not to vomit on the roller coasters again…' 

"For you my love i promise! I won't eat anything for the entire day to avoid puking!" She said, grabbing the dulihauns arm and hugging it. 

Shizuka just shook her head as she turned ro give her girlfriend a look who just nodded. "Well this has been fun but I think we're both a bit tired so we'll be headed home now." Kanra then stood up to the blonde following her. 

The brunette stood up to walk them out of the apartment. "Okay! You two have fun and try not to get into any fights okay? Just vent your frustrations by-" but she was quickly cut off by the door shutting in her face. 

__________________

"Holy shit…" Shizuka sighed as Kanra just nodded. "You're such a pushover sometimes." "What I am not! And get down from there your gonna fall!" The blonde yelled as she watched Kanra just continue walking on top of the wall. 

"I've jumped from building to building while having vending machines thrown at me i think walking along a barely 4 ft wall won't kill me." The blonde just rolled her eyes as she took out a cigarette "You know I've been wondering what's your phone background?"

"Huh? Oh, it's the default. There's no point in changing it if it's just gonna get broken again." She said lighting the cigarette. There really was no point. She's been throwing three phones this year and it's March. "Seriously? You need to learn to take better care of your things." Her girlfriend scolded. "Ugh hand me your phone." And so she did just that. Watching as Kanra quickly opened it. 

"Jeez you're such a caveman..tell me do you even know what instagram is Shizu-chan?" The smaller women teased. 

"Yes I know what instagram is I follow Iku." She said rolling her eyes. Unlike her girlfriend she didn't care much for social media or chat rooms or blogs of whatever else her girlfriend was invested in. The only reason why she even got one was to follow her sister. 

"Mm surprising…and done!" She said smirking as she turned her phone around revealing her new background to be a photo of Kanra completely naked except some lacy panties. One of Shizuka's favorite pictures. 

"W-why the fuck did you do that!" She yelled quickly, grabbing her phone from the other. 

"So we're even. I even made sure to pick your favorite picture and everything!" The red eyed woman said, making Shizuka shake her head and quickly pocket her phone. "Lets just go your annoying me and I wanna go home." 

"Oh really and why's that?" 

"I think you fucking know." 

"Fine fine but i think you should carry me it'll be faster~ I mean what's the point of having a strong girlfriend if she doesn't carrying you places?~" she said jumping down from the wall. 

"Whatever." The blonde grumbled as she picked the smaller female up and threw her over her shoulder. 

"Hey wait this isn't what i meant!" 

"Well to bad."

"Put me down you brute!"

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter!


End file.
